


Say my name

by taeku



Series: Reach me [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: (barely), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom Ten, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lucas is braver than the marines, sub lucas, this is a mess i regret nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeku/pseuds/taeku
Summary: Maybe Lucas is whipped and maybe he's writting about his roomate's dick for one of his classes





	Say my name

**Author's Note:**

> I should have called this "The Lucas chronicles: writting about being in a bdsm relationship with his hot roommate"  
> This is a mess and i write it purely for fun so don't take it too seriously. It's just going to be Lucas trying not to be caught by Ten when he writes about his dick  
> (there might be a story behind it at some point but who knows)  
> Anyways  
> hope you enjoy

Ten likes taking things slow. He likes to tease. He likes the begging when it’s too painful to take.  
Lucas is good at begging. He’s good at taking. He’s good at making people proud.

So it’s no surprise they clicked so fast and so hard.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Ten watches Lucas eat. He looks at his fingers holding the chopsticks, looks at his hands going up and down, look at his mouth pouting when he chews, looks at his throat when he swallows. Lucas is pretty. He’s raw, and Ten is weak for raw beauty.

Looking up, Lucas stares back at him. Most of the time, when people see them together, they’re surprised. Surprised because they’re so different from one another. Lucas likes hanging out and explore when Ten is more of a tranquil book reader, stay at home type of person. Surprised, again, because Lucas feels _small_ when he’s next to Ten. But that’s why they work so well together. They’re so compatible it’s almost scary. But that’s also a blessing.

The first time Lucas told him he wanted him to be his dominant, Ten was taken aback. Lucas wasn’t a newbie, he saw him around a couple of times, but he always thought that he would be the one dominating. Guess first impressions are often false. Because Lucas is _such_ a submissive. He loves to be guide _so much_ and that’s what Ten likes about him the most. He likes how eager Lucas is to please and he does it in such a subtitle yet firm way Ten looses his mind everytime. 

Playing with the apple he has in hands, he says “I want to tie you up” and Lucas eyes get dark in the instant. He swallows slowly, licking his lips. “Is that ok?” he continues, and Lucas nods, before quickly saying “yes” and “I am ok with it” because he knows Ten wants him to speak. He likes it when he opens.

“Should I brush my teeth first?” he asks but Ten shakes his head. He says “I want the taste of your food”.

In a matter of second, they’re in the bedroom, Lucas sitting on the edge of the mattress, watching as Ten takes the handcuffs out of the drawer. He puts them on the night table, staring at Lucas, a little smirk on his face.

“We’re going to make out first, yeah?”

Lucas agrees and Ten passes his hand in his hair. They’re longer than he likes them, but he doesn’t care for now. He whispers “you’re so pretty” and when they kiss, the world disappears. Climbing on Lucas thighs, Ten pushes their bodies against each other. Lucas mouth tastes spicy and he likes it way too much. Teasing with his tongue, he takes more of the taste when Lucas fully opens his mouth. They kiss slowly for a time, taking the time to make the temperature grow. When Ten orders “on your back” Lucas pleases him, positioning them better.

“You can touch me” Ten says against their lips, and not even a second later, Lucas is already fully grabbing his ass.

Lazily, Ten moves his hips, creating a small friction, enough to want more but not to really feel anything. Straighten up, he looks down at Lucas. His eyes are sparkling, his chest goes up and down at a slow but strong pattern and the vision only makes his body shake.

“Shirt off” he says, licking his lips.

Lucas body is good. Big and muscular but he still has some stomach fat and Ten loves it. He likes to play with it, likes to bite it when he goes down on him. He touches his torso when it’s bare and he takes his time to look at it, as if he didn’t know it by heart already. They make eye contact and Ten groans. The need in Lucas eyes makes him want to spank him. Taking his shirt off too, he leans over and grabs the handcuffs.

“Say your words again” he says, locking his gaze to Lucas’.  
“Safe, orange, mercy”

Whispering “good boy” then “your hands”, Ten puts the handcuffs on. Lucas is slightly shaking, anticipating what’s coming next. Ten smiles a little before undoing his and Lucas’ button pants. Getting up, he walks to the drawer again, opening it and looking for more accessories to use.

“Blindfold?” he asks.  
“Safe”  
“Whip?”  
“Safe”

Going back, he looks at Lucas. Seeing him like this, unable to use his hands, stomach already contracting, makes his dick grow. He then puts the blindfold on and Lucas breath changes. It’s slower, shakier, hotter. Taking the whip in hands, Ten licks his lips. From all they did, tried, experiences, whipping always has been Lucas weakness. It’s the basics, but somehow, that’s what he prefers. And when he’s pleased by his treatment, he’s even more eager to please in return. And Ten is aiming for that.

Slowly, he touches Lucas shoulders with the point of the whip, tracing all the way to his other shoulder. Then, he goes down, in between his pectorals, until he reaches his belly button. Lucas breath is heavy, needy, but he knows better than beg right now. Counting to five, Ten whips him short. Lucas whines, biting his lips. And Ten whips him again, same place, same force.

“Count” he orders and Lucas says “two”. Another whip. “Three”. Another. “Four”. As he’s whipping him, Ten moves. He stays on his belly since Lucas particularly likes it here, but he varies the spots. Moaning louder, Lucas counts “ten”. His boner is showing through his pants. Smiling, Ten caresses his belly to finish on his crotch.

“Do you want it off?”  
“Yes sir, please”

Clenching his jaws, Ten takes of Lucas pants, living him in just his boxers.

“Spread your legs”

Kneeling in between his legs, but not too close, Ten watches as Lucas opens up. His strong legs aren’t quite shaking yet. Without a warning, Ten whips the interior of his thigh. Hissing, Lucas arches his back a little. “One” he says, weaker this time. Content, Ten whips him, and whips him again, and again. Up and down his thighs, sometimes on his belly too. He watches as Lucas moans louder and starts shaking.

“Is it good?” he teases, caressing the red marks all over his skin.  
“Yes” breathes Lucas “it feels good”

Leaning over, he kisses Lucas again, opening his mouth fully, spitting in it. As Lucas swallows, he sits correctly on his hips, sex against sex. And he moves. One strong and short thrust. Lucas, surprised, opens his mouth and moan. Pulls on his ties. Ten moves again, twice this time, just for the pleasure of seeing Lucas veins on his arms pop up. Lucas was always an easy person to turn on. A slight touch could get him going but what’s the most fascinating thing is that he can hold back for a _long_ time.

Once, Ten wanted to reach his limits, wanted him to beg like he never begged before and it took him two hours and a lot of toys to have him crying and begging. He never tried again though, but it was a good exercise for the both of them. They both learned their limits that day.

Biting is lips, Ten gets up, smiles when he ears Lucas offended gasp. Opening a different drawer this time, he takes out a camera. Coming back, he takes Lucas boxers off, letting his penis lazily rest on his stomach with a little “plop” sound. Contrary to what people think, Lucas isn’t that big. He’s in the average side and that’s enough. Ten never really liked big penises anyway. Too much preparation to do and it was hard to suck.

Lucas is shaking now, almost fully hard, lips wet and arms tensed. Truly a beautiful view. Caressing his thighs, Ten blinks.

“Can I take pictures?” he asks.

He already has plenty of pictures of him in various positions and situations, but he never gets tired of it. If he agrees too, on day, he would like to expose them in his gallery. But that’s for another time. He watches as Lucas bits his lips, breathing a broken “yes”. Putting the camera up his face, Ten takes his time setting. He takes a first picture without any kind of game in it. It’s just Lucas, laying down, needing. Then, he tends his arm and pushes his thumb against Lucas lips.

“Suck” he says, camera still up and the click sound resonates in the room once Lucas is lazily sucking on his thumb. The hot and wet feeling of his tongue makes Ten shivers. Imagining this on his dick makes him groan quietly, closing his eyes for a second. The tightness of his jeans starts to be _really_ uncomfortable so he decides to take it off. He sighs at the relief, his sex half standing up.

Breathing heavy, he takes one handcuff out, guiding it down slowly, letting the blood come back right in place.

He says “you’re going to stretch me up baby” and Lucas nods, licking his lips with desire. Lucas is better with his mouth but his fingers will work just fine. Putting a good amount of lub on two of his fingers, Ten positions himself right. Right off, Lucas starts teasing his hole, putting lub all over his butt cheeks, up to his balls. Then, he enters the first finger. There isn’t such of a resistance and he’s quick to add a second on. With that, he moves his hand up and down, crouching his fingers, trying to find the right angle. It doesn’t take that long to find, since they’ve been in this for a couple of months already. When Ten starts to moan, Lucas adds a third fingers and lets the other ride his fingers. Ten takes his time riding Lucas’ fingers because he wants him to tense more and turn himself on with just the sounds he makes.

And it works because soon, Lucas starts to breath quicker. He came just like that, once. Blindfolded like that and listening to Ten masturbating, he came all over his own stomach. It excited Ten so much he reached his climax a couple of seconds later. But having him cum like that isn’t today’s goal. So he takes Lucas fingers out of him and handcuffs him again.

He pours lub in his hand this time, spreading it all the way up Lucas’s strength. The latter moan, relief and content to finally be touched. Masturbating him to complete fulness, Ten then goes down on his dick, in a one, hard go. They both moan and Lucas whine, shakes, bites his lips.

“Make a move” Ten speaks “and I am won’t let you cum, understood?”  
“Yes sir”

Staying still for a second, Ten finally makes a move when the urge of being fucked is too strong in his stomach. Going up and down, he looks for the right way to bounce, the right amount of force he needs to feel good. Lucas his shivering under him, taking the pleasure he’s given, trying his best not to move his hips. But it’s hard, so hard, when Ten feels so good around him and won’t stop making those _sounds_ that turns him on more than anything. Biting his lips, he concentrates on his hips, pulling in his ties until it hurts him.

Feeling his legs starting to give up, Ten leans over a little, maintaining himself on Lucas’ torso. “Safe?” he asks, taking deep breath, starting moving again when Lucas whispers “safe” in return. He bounces again and again, not taking any pause. He sometimes closes his eyes, taking the pleasure in, moaning louder for time to time, when it’s too much to caring in.

“Say my name” Ten says, out of breath, his orgasm climbing quickly now.  
“Ten” Lucas moans, shaking.  
“Again”  
“Ten, Ten, Ten”

It doesn’t take that much time before Ten feels that burning feeling in his lower stomach. It doesn’t take that much time before he’s shaking and touching himself. Lucas is a mess under him. All sweaty and shaking and moaning, barely able to pronounce words correctly. And he moves. It’s just one thrust, entering in contact with Ten has he goes down. Groaning, Ten, as said, gets off. Lucas whines “no” and “please” and “please” again.

Out of breath, Ten clenches his jaws. Right when he was about to cum, Lucas _had_ to disobey him. Frustrated, he gets out of bed, legs shaking, barely able to sustain him. When he speaks, his voice is low, neutral, but Lucas feels it all over.

“What was my order Lucas?” he asks, opening and closing his fists.  
“Do not make a move” Lucas breathes, almost like he’s crying.  
“And what was the consequence if you moved?”  
“No climax”

Getting closer again, Ten takes Lucas chin between his fingers, making him hiss in apprehension.

“You knew that, and yet you moved” he says, in his ears “so why do it?”  
“I-I am sorry sir” pleads Lucas “I didn’t mean to”  
“Answer the question Lucas”

Biting his lips, Lucas nods, and says, in between broken breaths “I lost myself in the moment. I am sorry, I won’t do that again.”

In one move, Ten takes of the blindfold, allowing Lucas to look at him with watery eyes. He then takes the handcuffs off, too. Orders “On your knees” and watches as Lucas obeys him quickly, putting himself on the ground, head down. Slowly, Ten puts the accessories back at their place. When it’s done, he walks to Lucas and stands in front of him.

“I am going to punish you now” he says, lifting up Lucas faces.  
“Please, do” Lucas demands, tears read to fall.

His envy to please him makes Ten shivers. He likes that _so much_. Getting even closer, he leans over and bits his lower lip.

“Open your mouth so I can fuck it”

Gasping, Lucas wildly opens his mouth, eyes shaking. Smirking, Ten takes his sex in hand and guides it to his mouth…

 

“Lucas! How many times do I need to tell you to clean after yourself?!”

Jumping off of the chair he’s currently sitting on, Lucas blinks and looks around him, eyes wild and heart panting. Passing one of his hands in his hair, he lets go of a loud, long breathe he didn’t know he was holding. _Fuck_ , he thinks. He got scared for a second. Licking his lower lip, he closes shut his laptop after saving the few pages he got done today. Clearing his throat, he goes out of his room and slowly walks to the kitchen.

Ten, face frowned, hands on his hips, is looking at him like he wants to strangle him. And maybe yeah, strangling him might be what he wants and yeah, maybe, the idea of Ten strangling him makes Lucas’ stomach curl. Playing it cool, Lucas leans against the door frame. When he came back from uni with some take over food, ready to write again after speaking with his professor, he admits that cleaning was the last of his preoccupations.

“Sorry about that” he says, looking at the ground “I was in a hurry”

Ten looks at him with unimpressed eyes. “In a hurry?” he says, smirking “In a hurry for what? Masturbating?”

 _Near that._ The words almost escape Lucas’ lips but he shuts himself before hands. Ten thinking that he masturbates every chance he has is better than him knowing that Lucas writes about them in a BDSM relationship for one of his literature class. He’s embarrassed enough already, and can’t imagine how he would feel if he ever finds out.

Death. He would for sure feel like dying. So yeah, it’s definitely better if Ten thinks of him as this awkward horny sport kid he’s roommate with. With a goofy smile, he starts cleaning the left overs, promising to do it next time and so on. Ten gives him that weird look, the one Lucas can’t quite read yet, and leaves the kitchen with a threat of kicking him out next time.

When he’s back in his room, heart beating fast, Lucas lets himself fall on the ground. Glancing at his computer, he hesitates. Should he keep writing? Should he take the risk? Should he really continue this? Imagining his roommate doing him so dirty? Rubbing his hands on his face, he sighs loudly. He’s not really in the mood to write anymore.

Getting up, he buries himself in his sheet, forgetting about Ten dick in his mouth. Until next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me in the dms (@__babybird_)


End file.
